The Winning Gambit
by Gryffyn
Summary: A stranger with a past similar to Lucas' own arrives to rock the very foundation on which he's tried to build for himself.
1. Default Chapter

Okay, so this is a revision of my earlier posting. Hopefully a lot of the mechanical errors have been fixed. Oh yeah, it also follows this new chaptering thing.

Questions, comments and suggestions are always welcome. 

Just out of curiosity, where do you think the story is heading?

Gryff

Disclaimer: I don't own SeaQuest or it's characters, they belong to Amblin Ent. I'm not making any money off of this. Alexia, Bruce and company are my creations.

The Winning Gambit parts 1- 3/?

By Gryffyn copyright 2000

"Hey Lucas, slow down will you? The seminar isn't going to start any sooner!" Nathan Bridger called after his teenaged son, whom at the moment was speeding down the hallway of their hotel.

The lanky, seventeen year old blond turned and walking backwards replied with a hint of whining "Aw, c'mon Dad, I wanna get **_good_** seats for this one." Nathan just grinned. He and Lucas were in Pearl Harbor to attend a series of conferences and seminars presented by some of the world's top scientists. Unfortunately Lucas had so far found the trip to be less than enlightening, or in his terms 'boooorrring', yet they'd agreed to come as representatives of the SeaQuest's science team. This was the first time since their arrival that Lucas was actually excited about a seminar. 'Temporal Physics and its effects in regards to the human body' or something like that. Nathan was glad that Lucas had come along, he had a feeling he'd need a translator.

Nathan just watched the boy continue on his way to the MagLev, a noticeable spring in his step. 'Was this the same Lucas who'd confessed to him the years of abuse he endured from his parents? Who was in the habit of jumping at shadows? The same boy who used to come to Nathan for comfort when the nightmares disturbed his sleep?' Sometimes it was hard for Nathan to reconcile the differences between that Lucas and the one before him now. But that was the past. A year and a half ago Lucas had testified in court against his parents, and just shortly after the trial Nathan's petition to adopt him was approved. The navy veteran had been able to show Lucas a kinder side of life, and in return Lucas had shown Nathan how to be able to live and love again despite the loss of his family. In so many ways they were each other's saving grace.

"We'll be the first ones there at this rate." Nathan laughed, but his expression turned somber when Lucas nearly ran into another of the hotel's patrons. 

"Watch out or somebody's going to get hurt!" he admonished. 

Lucas just flashed his infamous grin at his father before he swung around. The warning came too late, for just as he'd turned Lucas crashed into someone, sending them both to the floor.

"I'm sorry are you okay?" Lucas apologized as he saw his victim. She was a brunette of average height and build, yet very petite looking, almost fragile. Her eyes were the color of a flawless emerald, Lucas was sure she couldn't be more than fourteen years old.

"No, no ... I'm sorry. I should...have been paying more attention to where I was going. Sorry." Her muted voice sounded almost melodic to Lucas, as she did a quick inventory for damage.

Just then Lucas became aware of his father's presence as Nathan checked him over. "Lucas are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine Dad," was the reply as Nathan helped him to his feet.

"How many times have I told you to watch where you're going? That one day you're going to hurt someone?" Nathan demanded of his son, shaking him lightly, voice mixed with concern and exasperation. Lucas just blushed and shrugged his shoulders. He was looking anywhere but at his father.

They'd momentarily forgotten about the girl, which was fine by her. She was embarrassed enough for not having paid attention to where she'd been going. 'I'd been so caught up in my thoughts that I never even saw him.' She was a little startled by his father's anger, and thus decided that this stranger couldn't take the blame for her. 'I'm just glad Dad wasn't here' She thought, a small wave of ice went through her. Aloud she said "Sir, It was my fault not his."

Nathan turned to the young woman still sprawled on the floor. "Forgive my rudeness, are you alright miss?" He mussed Lucas' hair with a smile before leaning towards her, extending his arm as a gesture to assist her up. He noticed that she'd hesitated before accepting, but he felt it prudent not to comment about the slight. Instead he said "I hope this walking disaster of mine didn't hurt you." Nathan laughed and shared a wink with Lucas, who giggled.

"I'm fine, sir," she spoke as she rose, a hint of a smile at the corners of her mouth. "Really it was my fault, I never should have…"

"Alexia!" A loud voice interrupted. Alexia closed her eyes and shuddered slightly as a tall man with sable colored hair stepped up beside her. "What happened? What did you do?" he demanded with a rough shake.

"D-Dad, I was getting those notes you wanted when I bumped into him," Alexia responded, pointing at Lucas.

"Bumped into him," the newcomer repeated scowling. "Let me guess, you were running to the suite weren't you? No, don't answer that! The truth is written all over your face. How many times have I told you not to run in the halls?" 

Nathan made a noise, half-snort, half-grunt, heck he'd probably have laughed if things weren't suddenly so seriously somber. The tall man looked at Nathan and Lucas, a puzzled look on his face ... he'd almost forgotten that the strangers were there and quickly released his hold on Alexia. "I apologize to you and your son for this, I can assure you that it will never happen again."

"No need to apologize Mr. …" Nathan paused.

"Grantvin."

"… Mr. Grantvin, I just gave my son a similar version of the same speech. While Alexia takes the blame, I cannot in good conscience allow her to take my son's part of the responsibility."

"Really," drawled out Grantvin, "and you are?"

"Nathan Bridger" was the response as the two men shook hands. "This is my son Lucas," Nathan gave Lucas a small nudge and the boy extended his arm in greeting.

"Dr. Bruce Grantvin, you've already met Alexia," his tone was flat, as he gave a dismissive shrug. "Bridger, Nathan Bridger," he mused. "Not the same Bridger that captains the SeaQuest?" Bruce asked suddenly, his demeanor relaxing as his curiosity rose.

"The very one. Wait a minute are you the same Dr. Grantvin who proposed the theory on reducing a diver's sensitivity to atmospheric strain with the use of small electromagnetic fields on acu-pressure points? I'd be very interested in hearing your data on it," the Captain inquired, while Lucas' face began to fill with an almost awe as he regarded the man before him.

"Ah, I wish that I could however, Alexia is the physicist. I am merely a geologist," Bruce sighed with a dramatic flare. 

Lucas looked curiously at Alexia, who was just staring at them, but his memory quickly placed the man's name. "Hardly!" he snorted. "Dad, this is the Dr. Grantvin that worked with Raleigh Young on the magma flow project."

"Well I hope you were as enthusiastic about the results as Raleigh was," Nathan commented with a wide smile on his face.

"I don't think anyone was quite that ecstatic, but I was more than pleased," chuckled Bruce. "Though there were times I thought it would fail, and I for one didn't want to be the one to tell Raleigh if it did. Towards the end we all walked around him like we were in a minefield," the adults laughed, for Dr. Young's moodiness during this project was well known in the scientific circles.

"Yet you survived," Lucas muttered sarcastically. He really wanted to get down to the seminar. He felt uncomfortable around this man, he didn't know why.

Bruce regarded the young man with a cool reserve, and it was apparent to Alexia that he was becoming annoyed. "Uh, Dad?" she called softly, bringing her father's attention away from Lucas. "Um, did you need me to get something else? Is that why you came up?" she prayed her distraction worked. If he figured out who Lucas was…well she didn't want to think of that.

Caught off guard Bruce pondered his daughter's question. "Oh, yes, I remember now. I wanted to be sure you grabbed those slides that Craig shipped over last night," voice neutral. "Apologize to Captain Bridger, and hurry to make sure they're ready, I'll be at the suite momentarily. After my lecture we're going to discuss this."

Alexia paled slightly before managing to stammer out an apology before she began down the hall. "And for pete's sake WALK!" Her father shouted after her. He'd sounded a little amused, but she knew better. Alexia immediately slowed to a walk, at least until she'd rounded a corner and was out of sight.

"I apologize again for Alexia's behavior. I just don't understand why she can't seem to listen," Bruce stated, as he turned back to his audience.

"No need to apologize, Dr. Grantvin, as I said Lucas was at least equally to blame. As to why she doesn't listen, my theory is that it's a commandment in the teenager's handbook. 'Listening to parents is "uncool,"' Nathan laughs, giving Lucas' shoulder an affectionate squeeze and Bruce began to chuckle. Lucas just feigned a smile and blushed again.

"Please call me Bruce, Captain Bridger."

"Only if you call me Nathan."

"Fair enough. We're having dinner with some colleagues tonight please won't the two of you join us?" Bruce inquired charmingly. "I feel terrible about this whole incident."

"Really, that's not necessary. Besides we don't want to intrude…"

"Nonsense," Grantvin interrupted. "We'd be honored. It's not every day the opportunity to dine with the captain of the UEO's flagship comes up. Joining us will be M.I.T.'s Grace Reed and Yale's leading astro-physicist Mike Crane to name a couple." 

Nathan thought for a moment. He'd been hoping that he and Lucas could spend some time away from anything work related, however, he also knew that Lucas was as impressed with the guest list as he. It was one thing to study a scientist's theory, it was another to be able to discuss it with the scientist him/herself.

"Thank you, we will, won't we Lucas?" Nathan nudged the teenager in the ribs when he didn't respond.

"Huh? Oh, yeah right" Lucas smiled, he wasn't sure what he just agreed to, but he'd ask his dad later. For some reason his mind kept returning to Alexia. What was it about her? She was the physicist whose lecture he was about to attend? Then there was Bruce, there was something about him too, Lucas' comfort seemed to degrade the longer he was around. 

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his father laughingly say "…we'll meet you then. We'd better hurry if we're to get 'good' seats for our lecture."

Bruce joined him. "I know what you mean. So until later ... goodbye, Lucas."

"Until then," Nathan confirmed as they shook hands and departed. With a weak 'bye' from Lucas.

Nathan and a much-subdued Lucas resumed their journey to the MagLev. "You're awful quiet, Kiddo, something wrong?" asked a concerned Nathan, but he got no response. It wasn't until Nathan wrapped an arm around his son's shoulder that Lucas snapped back to reality with a startled 'huh' and an unconscious flinch to the physical contact. The rejection concerned the captain greatly and he immediately removed his arm. "I asked you what was wrong. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lucas said noncommittally pressing the call button for the lift and shuffling nervously.

Nathan turned his son towards him and lifted the boy's face until they made eye contact. "I'm here if you need to talk, you know that right?" He knew Lucas wasn't ready, but he wanted to make sure that the boy knew there was an opening when it was time.

"I know! I know. Geez can't a guy think a little?" Lucas mock huffed. He knew he'd overplayed it, but anything to get his father off the subject.

"Not when the 'guy' is a teenager. They are notorious for **_not_** thinking!" Nathan joked. 

Just as the doors were closing Lucas turned to his father. "Ha, ha fuuunny!" Then taking on a concerned tone. "By the way, what did I agree to?" Nathan's answer was to double over with laughter.

On to part two


	2. Part 2

Part Two

Entering her suite Alexia quickly assembled the items her father wanted and placed them on the table just inside the door. With any luck he'd just take them and leave, but Alexia wasn't going to hold her breath on that possibility as she retreated to her bedroom. 'Maybe he'll have cooled off a little. Yeah, that has to be it. After all he was laughing and seemed to be enjoying himself. Maybe things really are different this time.' 

Alexia knew she was a coward for hiding in her room, but still she held onto her hope like a lifeline as she began to assemble her clothes. Her father's choice of clothing naturally, but it would be better than listening to the berating comments he'd inflict on her if she didn't wear them. 'Why do I bother anyway?' Alexia asked herself. 'It's not like I'm actually giving the lecture!' Even in her mind the resentment was distinctive. Bruce seemed to feel that she wasn't capable of handling such a task without screwing it up and embarrassing him in the process. That's why he'd put together a light and sound show for the audience. After a brief introduction she would become nothing more than an ornament.

Alexia had been in the en-suite bathroom fixing her hair when suddenly the outer door slammed. Panic began to rise once more in her as she reached over to ensure that the bathroom door was locked. Almost immediately she heard her father pounding on the bedroom door.

"I know you're in there you spineless, pathetic excuse for a daughter," he screamed at her. With each word, each sound, Alexia flinched, desperately trying hard not to break down and cry. "To think my wife died giving you to me. If I'd known what I'd be getting in her place…" the familiar tirade continued as she sank to the floor, and hugged her knees to her chest. Alexia knew the lies for what they were, Bruce had never been married. Heck, she was almost positive that he wasn't even her biological father, but that didn't stop his words from hurting. Still, he was the man that raised her, sort of. Bruce's curses continued, as did the pounding on the door. 

Finally it ended with him telling Alexia he didn't have time for this now. 'After their lectures was another story' she thought. Just before leaving he'd let loose with the usual threats warning her not to embarrass him or else, but they barely registered with the trembling teen.

Things hadn't changed after all. No matter how hard she tried to please him she always seemed to do something wrong. 'What's wrong with me?' she asked silently as tears course down her cheeks. 'Why does he hate me so much? If not for him I would have never been born. What did I do?' Alexia cried for a few moments before returning to the bedroom. Leaning against the wall she stared out the window, just wishing that she could be free as the birds that flew in the crystalline sky. Unfortunately that was one wish of many that would go unfulfilled for her. Alexia was his property as he reminded her often, and he wasn't going to let her go. Sighing she headed back to the bathroom to clean up before heading to the lecture hall.

Meanwhile, Nathan and Lucas had been in the auditorium for several minutes. Lucas' pensive mood continued despite his father's attempts to bring him out of it. Nathan worried that he'd over reacted to the incident upstairs, silently he berated himself for shaking the boy. He'd no excuse for it, he knew what Lucas had been through with his parents, he had just forgotten for a moment what that meant to their relationship. The captain became concerned that he might also be taking out old frustrations he'd had with Robert on Lucas. That wasn't fair to his adopted son, but then life didn't seem to be fair where Lucas was concerned. Nathan sighed as he spied Lucas holding their seats and wondered what his son's future would hold; then tried to focus on the conversation he was supposed to be having.

With his father occupied with some acquaintances, Lucas shifted in his seat trying to get comfortable. Finally leaning his arms on his knees Lucas was grateful his father was currently distracted. At least he could think in peace. There was something about the way the Grantvins related to each other that triggered feeling of fear and uneasiness in him. If Nathan were here he'd only pile him with questions he didn't have the answers for. 'It was almost as if…Nah! Couldn't be.' He was just over reacting as usual, shaking his head Lucas silently laughed at himself as his mind homed in on the improvements he was going to make to the vocorder. Lucas' posture relaxed as he became immersed with his plans, but on a subconscious level he never let his father out of his sight.

Several minutes later, as people began to settle in their seats, Nathan turned to his son asking "So who's the speaker for this one?"

"Apparently, Alexia Grantvin," Lucas replied. Nathan raised an eyebrow as the younger man merely gave a shrug to the unspoken question. Neither had the opportunity to comment further as the lights began to dim, focusing attention on the podium at the front of the room.

The young woman who took the stage couldn't have been more opposite to the one they'd both met not an hour before. Confident and commanding was the presence she brought to the room and as she began her speech Alexia's audience became entranced. Nathan's opinion of her grew further when she reacted calmly to an equipment malfunction that had prevented her from showing a video as part of her presentation. Scientists were often known to start yelling at the technicians to fix the problem, Alexia changed tactics instead, starting a Q & A segment. She'd acted like this was the plan all along.

After the first couple of questions Alexia requested that the lights be turned up so that she could see everyone. She answered everyone's inquiries as best she could, even using examples of his/her own research to help illustrate a point. For the first time in her life, Alexia was truly grateful for her flawless memory.

Lucas just stared in amazement. In no time this girl had managed to turn a 'lecture' into a well-rounded group discussion. Alexia had never claimed to have all the answers, and she genuinely seemed grateful for suggestions offered to her. All too soon though a small man approached and whispered in her ear.

"I've just been informed that we have gone 'significantly over our time allotment'," Alexia laughed and addressed her audience. "So I will answer just one more question." Over a dozen hands shot into the air, and Alexia looked at each person before choosing a dour-faced, elderly, gentleman in the back row, "Your question Dr. Kline?"

"Just how old are you Ms. Grantvin? What are your credentials?" he asked huffily.

Alexia looked non-plussed considering the rude way the question was delivered. In fact she laughed before responding. "I am seventeen sir. As to my credentials, they are public knowledge, though you personally know of some of it as you were my professor in quantum mechanics at Berkeley seven years ago." 

The good doctor went a brilliant shade of red that brought out guffaws at his expense. Alexia thanked her audience and with a slight bow exited the room. The noise level rose as various people began discussions. Looking at his watch as he and the captain left, Lucas realized they'd been in there for almost three hours.

"Quite a speaker isn't she," Nathan asked his son, as they left the auditorium. When all he got was a nod in response he continued, "I don't know about you, Kiddo, but I'm hungry. Lets go find something to eat," again Lucas just nodded, but followed his father's lead. 

They spent the afternoon shopping and touring some of the historical areas of the city, absorbing in anything that didn't have to do with work. Though things got a little ugly when Nathan had to drag Lucas out of a body piercing shop. He'd found his son trying to convince the manager of his age of majority, thus not requiring parental consent. Lucas it seemed wanted a nose ring, and Nathan's view on the subject was 'over his dead body.' When Lucas, thinking that maybe a nose ring was too public for his father, started pushing for a tongue ring as a compromise he was very disappointed in his father's unyielding attitude. He only backed off under threat of grounding until he was eighteen or came to his senses, whichever came _last_. 

They returned to the hotel barely on speaking terms, and proceeded to get ready for dinner. Much to Lucas' dismay Dr. Grantvin's choice of restaurant meant he'd have to wear a suit. He hated suits, they reminded him too much of the stuffy, pompous people he used to be paraded in front of. The only redeeming fact in regards to this dinner was that Alexia was going to be there. At least she was his own age. He loved his father and his friends from the SeaQuest, but it was hard being among adults all the time. Now all he needed was to find something in common with her, who knew, maybe they had the same taste in music.

Unfortunately when they arrived at the restaurant Alexia wasn't with the large group already seated at the table reserved for them in a private room. Bruce, who upon inquiry of her absence, answered with, "Oh, she was exhausted after the lecture and needed to rest. She sends her regrets to everyone." That started a round of approval and congratulations on a lecture well done by those who'd attended. Dr. Grantvin seemed momentarily astonished over all the praise that was piled on his daughter. He quickly took all the credit of course having taught her all he knew.

Seven other scientists and their spouses had joined them, and while some of the topics discussed were of interest, Lucas felt like he just didn't belong. The fact that Bruce sent him scathing looks every time Lucas either offered or was asked his opinion didn't help; though no one else around him seemed to notice this. So Lucas just sat and picked at his dinner as the conversations milled around him. He knew the excitement of the day was catching up to him when he started to feel tired and achy, especially his left wrist.

Nathan noticing his son rubbing his wrist leaned over and asked, "Your wrist bothering you?"

"A little I guess. Probably hurt it when I fell this morning," Lucas offered with a dismissive shrug.

"Maybe we should have it looked at," The captain stated, concern in his tone.

"Nah, it's fine really!" Lucas feigned a grin, he didn't want to spoil dinner for his dad.

"Okay if you're sure, but I want the Doc to check it out when we get home," Nathan said firmly. Lucas just rolled his eyes and groaned, resulting in a few chuckles from those who'd heard the exchange. "Besides, I thought you'd landed on your right side?" Nathan continued joking. No one else at the table seemed to notice Bruce's expression darken for a split second. A sudden chill went through Lucas as he quickly looked away mumbling something about Nathan's memory banks being corrupted with age. That sent another round of laughter through the table.

A moment later Bruce excused himself from the table and Lucas took this as his opportunity to make an exit. Apologizing to his father, and the others, he explained that he was suddenly feeling tired and wished to turn in early. Going to bed early was so unlike Lucas, Nathan felt concern wash over him. However, his son did look tired, and he reasoned that it was possible that Lucas was still sulking from the afternoon, so he didn't put up much of an argument when Lucas insisted that he stay behind.

As he was leaving the restaurant Lucas saw Dr. Grantvin off to the side speaking into a PAL. He decided to say goodnight, not wanting to embarrass Nathan with rudeness. However, as he approached the older man the doctor's agitation became more apparent.

"…I'm tired of your feeble excuses, you'd better be on your best behavior," a pause as Bruce listened. "Do you want me to leave dinner so we can _talk_ about this? No? Then do as you're told!" he shouted, and abruptly terminated the call. It was only then that Bruce noticed Lucas standing nearby. He didn't like the boy, thought he was entirely too disrespectful of his betters, but still Bruce put on a smile and asked amicably "Was there something I can do for you, Lucas?"

"I, uh, just wanted to say goodnight and thank you for inviting me to dinner," Lucas prayed that his voice was steady. The older man's venomous words had startled him.

"Leaving so soon? We haven't even had desert yet," the doctor's voice was almost syrupy.

"I apologize sir. I'm feeling quite tired and it has been a rather long day," Lucas offered extending his arm.

"I'm sure you'll feel better after some rest," Bruce declared politely while they shook hands.

Saying goodbye, Lucas left the restaurant and hailed a cab. All the way back to the hotel he pondered over the events of the day, especially Alexia. Unfortunately whenever he thought of her sooner or later his mind would turn to Bruce. Lucas felt a tugging in the back of his mind as he tried to figure out what it was that caused him to feel so uncomfortable about the man. 

So lost in his thoughts, Lucas didn't even notice the rather large denomination of money he handed the cab's driver. In fact he couldn't even remember how he got to his hotel room. He just sighed and readied himself for bed. He must have been more tired than he'd thought for he was asleep almost before he hit the pillow.

It wasn't late when Nathan returned to their suite, so he was a little surprised to find Lucas asleep. He'd been hoping they could have talked about earlier, but it looked like it would have to wait. Nathan got ready for bed before pulling out a book to read. A short while later he too was asleep

On to part three


	3. Part 3

Part Three

A stifled cry jolted Nathan out of his slumber, he had only just begun to comprehend where he was when the noise repeated. "Lucas!" he exclaimed as he jumped out of bed, knocking the book he'd fallen asleep reading to the floor. Racing to the teen's room he stopped abruptly; there in the dim light found his son curled into a fetal position, arms postured as if to protect his face.

"No…no, please… I swear it won't happen again. Nooo!" Lucas moaned softly. Nathan rushed to the boy's side and gently lifted his son into his arms before settling himself and Lucas back on the bed. Lucas tried to get away from his father's touch, not yet awake from his dream. Placing his son's head on his chest, Nathan began to rock back and forth, he gently started rubbing his back whispering soothing words to calm his son. Eventually the boy's tremors slowed and Lucas' breathing took on a more rhythmic pace.

"Dad?" Was the murmur that came out of the dark.

"I'm here Lucas. It's alright, you're safe," Nathan cooed to the exhausted boy. The tension seeped out of Lucas' body as he drifted into a dreamless slumber. 

'Damn!' Nathan cursed himself. He should have known this would happen after the events of the day. This was the first nightmare of this scale in months. He truly hadn't meant to frighten his son when he'd shaken the boy. A part of him wanted to wake Lucas up so that he could apologize, setting his son's fears at ease, but one look at the teenagers sleeping form cancelled that idea. 'It'll wait 'til the morning,' he convinced himself. Soon the steady rhythm of Lucas' breathing began to weave its spell as Nathan too, fell asleep.

At some point in the night Lucas must have rolled off of his father for when he awoke he was hanging over the opposite side of the bed. He almost groaned when Nathan's gentle snore caused him to realize he was not alone. His father looked haggard and exhausted, and Lucas didn't want to disturb the older man's slumber.

Dawn was a upon them and Lucas knew he wouldn't be able to sleep any more. So carefully he rose from the bed, gathered up some of the clothes he'd strewn about the day before, and silently exited the room. After changing clothes Lucas was unsure of what to do next. On one hand he wanted to wake Nathan to assure himself that it was only a dream, but on the other hand he knew it would be selfish of him to do so. After taking a quick glance at the sleeping form on the bed, he wrote his father a quick note explaining his need for a walk instead. Then ever so quietly, Lucas left the suite.

He wandered the hotel for a while, eventually ending up in the main lobby. That's when he saw the hotel's sign boasting of an exotic greenhouse garden on the roof. Avoiding the curious glances from the on duty staff, Lucas quickly headed for the MagLev.

As he stepped into the garden Lucas was amazed at the simplistic beauty it beheld. 'Living aboard a submarine definitely gives new appreciation for Mother Nature,' he mused. His nose was assaulted with scents of the many flowers and shrubs. Slowly he made his way through the stone paths, occasionally he stopped to take a closer look at an orchid or watch a bird flit from tree to tree. It was as if he was lost in another world. A world without pain, anger or shattered hopes. Here it was as if the 'real' world didn't exist, which was probably the intention of the landscaper.

Lucas was nearing the edge of the enclosed portion of the garden when a faint sniffle startled him. He'd been so sure he was alone up here. When he heard it again he decided to investigate, feeling as if someone needed him. Following the sound out to the terrace, Lucas couldn't see anyone at first until his eyes became accustomed to the growing brightness. There was a cool breeze without the protection of the greenhouse. Just as he turned to leave the sniffle repeated and Lucas spied a slight movement out of the corner of his eye.

There sitting on a piece of wall covered in foliage was a small figure of a girl, her hair almost auburn in the sunlight. Quietly and cautiously Lucas moved forward, neither wanting to intrude or startle her. She was faced away from him, and yet seemed familiar.

"Please don't come any closer," a soft voice begged.

"Alexia?" Lucas asked, speaking as quiet as she.

"G'way Lucas, I need to be alone right now," her voice gained a bit of an edge.

"You okay?" Lucas asked, noticing that the wall she was sitting on was at the edge of the building.

"Not really," she answered flatly. When he stood there in stunned silence she continued. "Surprised? Don't be, you asked remember?"

"I know. It's just that… uh…" he started bewildered as he moved closer to her, concerned about what she might do.

"Don't come any closer, I need to be alone for a while!" she repeated coolly. She twisted her body further from his view, retreating into some hanging shrubbery.

"Alexia…I…" then sighed. "If that's what you want. Just please tell me you're not going to do anything…um…you know…drastic?" He queried, stumbling for the right words.

"If you mean throwing myself off the building? No, I'm not stupid enough to do that," Alexia snapped before continuing in a barely audible voice. "Just too much of a coward."

Lucas snorted. "Not likely! Anyone who can pull of a lecture the way you did yesterday isn't a coward." Alexia turned her face to the right slightly, surprised. "I mean if it had been me I'd have probably just postponed the whole thing. Then again I'm not as good with people as you are." Then laughing at himself, "I tend to bring out the worst in them."

Alexia relaxed a little, and from what he could see of her, Lucas was convinced he'd seen a hint of a smile. "You do huh?" she inquired.

"Yeah," Lucas started blushing. "It's not that hard when you're the only teenager on a submarine."

"I suppose not," Alexia agreed, but unable to keep her amusement completely hidden.

"That's it laugh! You have like _no_ sympathy for me huh?" Lucas mock-huffed. That did it. Alexia was practically doubled over with laughter. She couldn't help it, the semi-indignant pose, the fake offence, and all with eyes that just sparkled with mischief. "If you're going to make fun of me the least you could do is ask me to sit. I don't have to _stand _and take this." Then he too burst out laughing.

Alexia shifted over on her perch giving Lucas room, but didn't turn around as he settled facing inward on her right. They chuckled a few minutes more before lapsing into silence.

"Want to talk about it?" Lucas finally asked.

"'Bout what?" Was the non-committal reply.

"Whatever it is that has you so upset. I mean there's got to be a _reason_ you came up here."

"Yours would be?" Alexia fired back.

"Oh, uh…"

"Thought so," she snorted. Then Alexia heard faintly, "a nightmare."

"Oh, sorry. Pretty much why I'm here too," Alexia offered. 'Except you get to wake up from yours, I'm living mine,' she thought.

"No biggie, it's just been a while." Lucas shrugged it off before changing the subject. "Weren't feeling well last night? Your Dad said that's why you weren't at dinner."

"You could say that. Besides I didn't want to be stuck listening to a bunch of inflated egos spout off about how great they are," she said sarcastically.

"Okay, now I know that was an insult. I just can't figure out if it's because you think I have an inflated ego, or because I had to go through that all by myself," Lucas laughed.

Alexia found his laughter contagious and started to giggle. "Maybe on both fronts," she managed to get out.

They chatted like that for what seemed to Lucas forever when one of the hotel's employees approached them. "Mr. Bridger? Ms. Grantvin?" the young man started, and continued at their nods. "Oh thank goodness, your fathers have been calling the front desk looking for you. They ask that you contact them as soon as possible." The employee then spun on his heel and left. 

"Oh no, what time is it?" Alexia demanded of Lucas.

"Uh, just after 10 00 hours," he replied. 'Had he really been gone that long?'

"Cripes, I gotta go, he's going to kill me," she mutters in a panic as she swivels around, standing to leave. It's only then that Lucas saw the large purple-red bruise on her left cheek.

"Whoa! What happened?" He enquired, grabbing her wrist.

"Ow! Let go please, you don't understand, I have to go!" she fairly screeched. Lucas released her instantly upon seeing the bandage on her left wrist. Taking advantage of her freedom, Alexia took off at a run towards the MagLev.

It suddenly hit Lucas like a brick wall what had been bothering him. She was just like he was two years ago! No wonder he felt so uneasy around her dad. He was picking up the signals his own parents used to send.

Lucas snapped out of his reverie and began to chase after her. "Alexia wait! Please, I want to help."

"You can't help me, Lucas Wolenczak, no one can." She called back just before dashing into the waiting lift. Alexia turned offering out, "Some of us can't escape the way you did. I'm not sure I have the strength anymore to try, and even if I did, I don't have the right!" defeat emanating from her. The lift's doors closed before he could reach her.

Lucas could only stare at where she'd been. 'Wolenczak. She'd called me Wolenczak, not Bridger.' That was impossible, the records were sealed. The remaining traces he'd buried so deep no one should have been able to find them. 'She knows about me. But how?'

On to part four


	4. Part 4

Part 4

Nathan was beginning to pace the living-room portion of the suite when his wayward son walked in fairly pale. "My God Lucas are you okay?" Grabbing Lucas in a fierce hug.

"Dad? Need air to breath," Lucas managed to get out. 

Nathan brought the teen to arms length, but never actually released him. "I knew, I knew we should have talked about things last night. I should have woken you up but you just looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to do it. Then the nightmare, Gods the nightmare, if ever there was a sign we needed to talk **_that_** was it…"

"Dad, dad! Stop rambling, what are you talking about?" Confusion riddled Lucas' face as he interrupted Nathan.

"I'm talking about yesterday, Kiddo, I'm so sorry I shook you like that. I have no excuse for it, none whatsoever, nor do I know why I did it. I just hope that you can forgive me, but I'll understand if you can't right now." Nathan finished, finally pausing to take a breath.

Lucas broke free of his father's grasp, circling the older man as he headed towards the sofa. "Shook me? Yesterday?" The youth's eyes flashed back and forth trying to figure out what Nathan was referring to. His eyes grew wide for a second as the realization hit him. "Oh that," he responded with a shrug of his slender shoulders. "I knew you didn't mean it, you were just concerned." Then a look of pure horror washed over his face. "Oh! You thought I'd be…that you'd …no dad, No! Never! I know you're not like **_them_**, or that you'd ever hurt me, but above all I **_know_** you**_ love_** me." This time it was Lucas who initiated the hug, a rarity in its own right.

Both men moved over to the couch and sat down, each lost in their own fear of the other's turmoil. After several minutes Lucas suddenly broke the silence by asking "Dad what would happen if someone found out about me? I mean how easy would it be?"

Startled by the shift in topic Nathan stared at Lucas a moment before answering. "You mean the adoption?" Lucas nodded. "Since most of our friends know its bound to get out. For that matter the adoption is a matter of public record, anyone can see I adopted a child. What brought this on?" Concern for his son beginning to rise again.

"But I thought the adoptee's full name was kept off the public records to provide anonymity for the child?" a panic started in the teen's voice.

"True, because the law changed on 2011, so no one should be able to find out who you were before the adoption. Why are you asking about this?" Nathan's alarms started going off. If anyone hurt his son…

That law was passed specifically to prevent an adoptee's past from coming back to haunt him/her. All records, right back to the child's birth certificate, were altered to the new name. Essentially it erased the existence of which they were originally born as. Which is why adoptions were taken very seriously nowadays. Nathan and Lucas had been pretty fortunate that the Wolenczaks kept their son's picture out of the vids., helping to ensure his privacy. The research papers that Lucas had written and academic credits would also have been changed. It was Lucas Bridger that graduated from Stanford with top honors.

"A-Alexia, she…she called me Lucas Wolenczak. She called me Wol…Wol…" The panic took over and the words would no longer come out. Nathan just tried to comfort his son as best he could.

"Alexia Grantvin? How did she...? When did you see her?" The older man started to fume inside, but was careful not to let Lucas know. Thinking to himself, 'Damn, there were reasons the law had been passed, if someone's leaking information out about my son, heads will roll.' He continued to support Lucas until the teen calmed enough to speak again.

"When I went for a walk this morning I ended up in the garden on the roof. She was there too and eventually we started talking and laughing," Lucas smiled at the memory. "I guess we kinda lost track of the time because the next thing we knew some staffer from the hotel is telling us that you and Dr. Grantvin are looking for us. Why did you do that anyway? I left a note." Pausing just long enough to catch his breath and send his father a look of confusion and hurt.

"Then she starts panicking, saying she has to go, that he was going to kill her. She had a huge bruise on her face." Jumping off the sofa Lucas began to pace, anger emanating from him. "He hit her! When I tried to ask her about it I reached for her arm and caught her by the wrist. Oh yeah, her wrist was all bandaged, her fingers swelling. So I quickly let go and she takes off. When I go after her yelling that I want to help, she calls back saying I couldn't help her, no one could, but she called me Lucas Wolenczak." Confusion crossed the boy's face once more. "Said that not everyone could escape the way I did. Why are people like that? Why do parents have kids if all they do is want to hurt them?" Lucas broke down in anguished sobs and sank to the floor.

Nathan moved to his son's side, embracing Lucas as he cried himself out. Once the racking sobs had eased Nathan lifted the boy and maneuvered them back to the couch. There he had Lucas tell him everything from the beginning, asking for clarification when need. This process took well over an hour as Lucas had to take frequent breaks.

When he finally got what seemed to be the whole story Nathan was fuming. Both for Alexia and the abuse she seemed to suffer, and at her for being the cause of his son's emotional distress. Still there was no real proof, only Lucas' observations. Alexia had never acknowledged that the bruise came from her father. Lucas became extremely agitated when this was pointed out.

"Whoa! Hold on a minute, Kiddo, we can't just go around accusing her father of abuse, you **_know_** that, just in case he is innocent." Seeing Lucas' rebelliousness rising and continued, "we need to talk with her, find out what the story is." 

His dad seemed far too logical at times as the words penetrated. "We?" Those bright blue eyes bore into Nathan's.

"Yes, we. I'm upset about this too" adding privately, 'I'd like to know where she got her information.' Nathan just held his son a moment more before Lucas pushed away. The older man just smiled, Lucas had never been one for physical contact and Nathan was surprised that Lucas had allowed so much already.

Lucas rose, beginning to pace once more, except this time he was lost in thought about how they were to approach Alexia. His father watched him until he became dizzy before rising from the couch and walked to the vid-link.

A matronly looking woman appeared on the screen. "Good morning Captain Bridger, how may I help you today?

"Good morning." Nathan put on his best smile, "I was hoping that you could patch me through to Alexia Grantvin's suite."

"I'm sorry sir Dr. and Ms. Grantvin are no longer staying with us," was the even reply.

"Really? Might I inquire as to when they checked out." A small weight began to settle in Nathan's stomach.

"I really shouldn't be telling you this, but according to our records they left about forty-five minutes ago. Was there anything else I can help you with sir?"

Nathan glanced up at his son, who'd stopped pacing mid-stride. Then turning back to the monitor, "No, thank you. You've been a great help." He terminated the link.

Nathan stood up straight and turned towards Lucas. Father and son just stared at each other, neither wanting to speak the truth out loud. They were too late.

On to part 5


	5. Part 5

Part 5

Nathan nor Lucas could find it in themselves to enjoy the rest of the conferences and thus were not very upset when they were recalled to the SeaQuest for an emergency.

Upon their arrival, Commander Ford, and several other members of the crew met them. The formalities were barely over when Lucas raced out of the launch bay, bag slung over his shoulder. Ford gave Nathan an inquisitive look. The boy, while not overly friendly with Jonathan, was never rude.

"It's a long story Jonathan, just leave him for now," the Captain spoke in a resigned tone as he watched his son.

"Yes sir," the commander responded, noticing how tired the captain looked. What could have happened?

"Give me a few minutes to get squared away, then I want a full report on the current situation in the wardroom," Nathan ordered.

"Aye sir!" Ford responded with military perfection before dismissing the assembled crew.

Time went on aboard the submarine, and while never being normal, things were fairly routine in all cases, the biggest exception being Lucas. His friends and crewmembers became concerned with his increasingly anti-social behavior. 

Nathan knew that his son was still dealing with issues brought on by meeting the Grantvins, but he was unsure what he could do to help the boy. Before it had, in many was been easier, as it was Lucas' past as the primary target to work on and console in an effort to heal. This time however, the teen was reliving and obsessing through the misfortune of another, one Alexia Grantvin. Nathan had great sympathy for the girl's plight, however he felt he'd done what he could and the rest would work out in time.

Had Nathan known how truly obsessed his son had become, he might have paid a bit more attention when members of his crew came to him reporting the teen's odd behavior. Lucas apparently never left his room unless threatened with physical removal or having the power to his quarters cut off. His meals, infrequent before, now were almost non-existent. Trays brought to him by concerned friends remained untouched, and he would barely speak more than monosyllabic words. Several members noted that he didn't seem to sleep much either, if the fact that Lucas' music seemed to blare at all hours gave any indication

His friends, among them Tony, Miguel and Tim, reported that Lucas also seemed to be extremely jumpy too. Those that had known him from the beginning recognized the signs of when the boy had been dealing with the issue of his natural parents. They were just as disbelieving that the captain seemed to shrug the behavior off, suggesting that they leave Lucas alone. If the teen wanted them to know he'd have told them.

The projects that Lucas had been involved in were left unfinished, the only thing he seemed to be interested in anymore was the internex. The words '_he's going to kill me'_ echoed through Lucas' mind like a broken record. He desperately had to find out what happened to her, make sure she was okay. A part of Lucas' mind questioned as to why this girl, of all the abused children in the world, why was this one so important? He knew his own past clouded his reasoning, but he didn't care. Lucas had created a program that would actively search the nex for anything about her. The wait was pure agony, it was as if she'd dropped off the face of the planet. At first, all that came through was nothing but gossip bits speculating why such a well-respected scientist would back out of several commitments at the last minute.

Finally after almost four weeks a news article placed Alexia at a summit in Eastern Asia. The vids on the conference were brief, but Lucas just sighed with relief, she was alive. The cast also reported that she would be leaving with a team of scientists to conduct experiments in a remote location for up to six months. Most of the details were vague but Lucas almost shouted for joy when he discovered that Bruce Grantvin was not among the other scientists on the expedition. She would be safe, at least for a while. That night was the first in what seemed an age that Lucas wasn't plagued by nightmares.

His friends began to relax when Lucas began to slowly come out of his self-imposed shell. He didn't talk about what happened, but that didn't matter anymore, Lucas was returning to himself again. Albeit immersing himself in his long neglected projects.

Dr. Smith kept trying to get Lucas to open up, but he flatly refused. She even resorted to attempting a scan on him, only to find that she was blocked at every turn. It was almost as if he was shielded, but she hadn't come across anything previously that even suggested he had such capabilities.

Tony, of everyone, seemed to be the happiest about this turn of events. While they were no longer roommates, Tony missed being able to talk to and goof around with Lucas. They seemed to be made for causing trouble together. Almost as easily as Lucas and Ben Krieg could. Tony finally met the Lieutenant when Commander Ford, of all people, arranged for Krieg to visit the SeaQuest, hoping it would bring the boy around. 

He could see why the kid liked Krieg, however he was a little put out that the Lieutenant was brought aboard. Those feelings were soon set aside as Tony saw how deeply Krieg cared for his friend. They both tended to think of Lucas as a kid brother and to see the teen so unlike himself was heart-wrenching for them to watch. Of course, being the way they were, they reeked havoc on the rest of the crew, rather than admit their feelings.

Nathan was secretly glad Lucas was out of sorts during Ben's visit. He wasn't sure he could have handled anything the three of them might have concocted. 

Several days after Ben had to return to his assignment, Lucas was in the mess hall trying to finish his breakfast when Tony, Tim and Miguel approached. "Hey Luke, mind if we join ya?" Tony asked, seating himself in the process.

"Only if you stop calling me Luke." The teenager fired back lightly as the long-standing joke/argument reigned. The older men chuckled, some things didn't change and they were both glad of it. "By the way Tony nice shiner, where'd you get it?" Lucas asked pointing to the fading bruise.

"Well, um there was this big, I mean really big…aw c'mon guys. Stop laughing its true," shooting daggers at O'Neill and Ortiz. "…well sorta… anyways…" Lucas began to chuckle with the infectious laughter. "Heck, it don't matter where, just did," Tony finished. Blushing and flustered, avoiding eye contact. 

Their crewmate, Dagwood, who'd been cleaning nearby, piped in with "the Dr. Lady from the labs gave it to him" he grinned broadly as he told Lucas.

O'Neill and Ortiz went into hysterics as Lucas looked on in puzzled amusement. "A girl? What did you say to her that made her do that?"

"Nothing. Just asked her if she wanted to go out," Tony mumbled.

"That's all?" Lucas turned to the others just knowing there was more to the story.

"Well from what I heard he was doing okay until he describing the plans for the date." Miguel fairly choked out the words. "Apparently they included a roller derby, chilli corn dogs and I quote 'someplace quiet to get to know each other if ya know what I mean.'" The whole table, except for Tony, who's blush deepened with embarrassment, doubled over with laughter.

"Hey, I tried to introduce her to some class, her loss." Tony responded indignantly, setting off a new round of laughter.

"Some class,,Tony, I did warn you. How come you didn't go after the other one? The brunette?" snorted O'Neill.

"Nah, I know jail bait when I see it, at least from what I have seen of her, uptight gal that one. 'Sides I figured I'd give ol'Luke here a chance ya know, she looks like she's more his type anyway." Tony chuckled.

"Huh?" was all Lucas could say. "Did I miss something?"

"Where ya been? Hiding in your room or something? Oh yeah, that's right you were!" Tony quipped. Giving Lucas a light punch in the arm. It was rare he knew things the kid didn't so he tended to rub it in.

Looking more confused then ever Lucas just stared at his friend. Finally taking pity on him, O'Neill explained, "we've been playing host to a group of scientists for some uder water research." Lucas mouthed 'Oh', but not really under standing.

"No one knows how long they're going to be here. Could be several months, depending on the kind of data they collect."

"Yeah, but to they have to take over the entire Sea Deck?" grumbled Ortiz. "The techs are complaining they can't get to the equipment on that level."

"True. They did seem to take over," O'Neill agreed. "But, it's the best place for them. The hyper-baric chamber and the moon pool are critical to their experiments." Tony and Miguel just rolled their eyes.

"But they're making it so a guy can't swim in peace" the ensign whined. "And when that one found out I had gills all of a sudden she wanted to add me to her list of 'volunteers' when it comes time to try out that new suit of theirs."

Lucas observed the exchange. Had he been so withdrawn he'd failed to notice the extra people in the science labs. _It was possible,_ he guessed. Aloud, he said ,"So what're they like?"

"Pretty average I guess as scientists go," O'Neill started, "friendly enough as long as you're not in the way. Tony's right though, the younger one is sorta elusive."

"How so?" 

"Well when they first came on board, Captain Bridger was there to greet them, and he seemed to know her. Well, from what I've seen, she's the team's leader, yet she's not the one who's liaison with the captain or commander. In fact, he hasn't been able to get near her since that first day." Miguel chimed in. "Seems they always have an excuse as to why she's not around when he is. Come to think of it, the only ones who've seen more than a glimpse of her are Henderson and Dr. Smith." The silence that followed became eerie as each pondered what Ortiz said.

His curiosity peaked, Lucas asked, "So who is she any way?"

"Alexia…? Alexia Grandal, Grantville, something like that," Tony supplied. "I overheard one of the others call her that."

"Alexia Grantvin?" a stunned Lucas asked.

"Yeah, that's it. She's the brains behind it, not unlike you eh?" Tony's arm wrapped around Lucas' shoulder giving a playful squeeze, not noticing that the teen had paled considerably.

Pulling himself out of Tony's embrace as he jumped to his feet, Lucas knocked his chair over. "I…I…uh I just remembered, I need to see my dad about a program he wanted me to design." He stuttered, backing away from the table. "'Scuse me guys," and with that, Lucas fled the mess hall.

Tony gaped after his former roommate before turning to the others, "Something I said?"

On to part 6


	6. Part 6

Part 6

On his way to see his father Lucas was overwhelmed with emotion. Stunned that he'd allowed himself to withdraw from what was going on around him. Anger that his father never told him Alexia was on board. Fear that she might refuse any help he could offer. Rage that anyone would do such a thing to his or her own child. 

So lost in trying to sort his feelings Lucas barely acknowledged the crew members who greeted him in the corridors. Most people just out of the way, as was habit when Lucas was brainstorming on a project. 'No wonder dad's always after me to watch where I'm going' he scoffed at himself as he just narrowly missed colliding with a crewman carrying an armful of equipment. 

A quick inquiry located his father in the wardroom. Lucas quietly opened the door and slipped inside, out of view of the vid-link, not wanting to interrupt the conversation. Nathan glanced at his son, a small frown appeared as he noted the boy's obvious agitation.

Suddenly "Hi Lucas, how are you?" the voice of Secretary General Bill Noyce, rang out.

Moving to his father's side, "Uh hi Mr. Secretary. How'd you know it was me?" Lucas asked. Nathan raised an eyebrow at his long-time friend, obviously wanting to hear the answer as well.

A deep chuckle filled the room. "Lucas, I've told you before just call me Bill, like, Nathan, does. We're practically related anyway." A huge grin crossed Noyce's face. "As to how I knew it was you who came into the room? That was easy. There is only one person that I know of who gets your father's eyes to light up, even while frowning." Father and son looked at each other before joining in with their own mirth.

"Well Nathan, looks like you two need to talk, so I'll see what I can do about your request. Talk to you later," and before either Lucas or Nathan could say a word the connection was cut.

"Bye Bill," Nathan said to a blank screen before turning to his son. "What's up Lucas?" Not sure he really wanted to know the answer.

The teen's face darkened a bit before responding flatly, "Alexia Grantvin's on board the SeaQuest."

"Yes, I know. I was there when she arrived," Nathan responded matter-of-factly.

"You knew she was coming on board and didn't tell me?" anger permeated the youth's voice. "You knew I was worried about her."

"I didn't know she was part of the team until I saw her in the launch bay," Nathan's voice was calm and factual in an effort to soothe his son. "As to that I didn't know any of them were coming until two days before they showed up on our doorstep," he allowed some of his own frustration come through his words.

"Oh! Well how'd they end up here anyway?" Lucas' interest taking over.

Sighing, the captain explained, "Originally they were to be accommodated on board the research submarine Phoenix. However, the sub's port side engine malfunctioned and they were forced to be dry docked until it could be repaired. We were the only other submarine available that had room for them."

"Have you seen her?" The words whispered so quietly that Nathan had to strain to hear them.

"No, not since that first day. How'd you find out by the way?" The captain crossed his arms in a mock-huff. 

"Some of the guys," was the non-committal answer. "How come you didn't tell me?"

"Well let's see first you barely communicated with anyone, then there were the nightmares," cutting Lucas off before he could interrupt. "Don't even try to deny them, I've heard you call out in your sleep. Then just as you start to come around she shows up. Though I guess the biggest reason is that I didn't know how. I couldn't stand to see you hurt again. Meeting Alexia seemed to bring back too much for you. A selfish part of me hoped you wouldn't even know she was here, but logically I knew that wasn't possible."

"Sorry you ended up with such a screwed up kid?" Lucas asked lightly, not sure how to put his feelings into words.

"Never, Kiddo, never," Nathan said seriously, holding eye contact with the teen. Then, "how else am I going to come up with an excuse for my hair turning gray?" He laughed ruffling Lucas' hair. Whose response was to blush and give his father a sheepish grin.

"What do we do now?" Lucas was suddenly unsure where to go from there.

"I'm not certain," Nathan admitted. "All I can say is just try and be her friend for now."

Lucas left the wardroom trying to figure out a way to meet up with, Alexia, as his friends had been right about her inaccessibility. Bridger's attempts to approach her had been foiled by colleagues of Alexia, who were constantly ready with excuses as to why she couldn't be disturbed. Of course being the captain, Nathan could have ordered Alexia to report to him, but given the evidence so far, that would prove to be unwise. Too confrontational, and given her history with a man in authority Lucas was proud that his father hadn't forced the issue.

Deciding on asking Darwin his opinion, Lucas headed for Sea Deck. He'd missed chatting with the dolphin during his 'sabbatical'; maybe they'd be able to play a game to two if the coast was clear. Lucas' smile broadened and his pace quickened as he set his plan to action.

To his surprise, Alexia was at the moonpool when he arrived, already in conversation with Darwin. Lucas stood in the hatchway as the dolphin narrated to Alexia some the their adventures. More than once he felt a blush rise as some of the stories being told proved to be rather embarrassing, but the smooth, melodic laughter from Alexia soothed his smarting ego.

He'd started towards the tank when, "Lucas play too?" echoed from the vocorder. Alexia spun as she jumped, practically bumping right into Lucas.

"You okay?" he asked quietly. Lucas had reached out to steady her, but when she flinched his arm dropped to his side.

"Fine," was Alexia's response, looking like a jack-rabbit ready to bolt.

"You know," Lucas started laughing. "We really do have to stop meeting like this." The tension slowly eased out of Alexia's posture as a smile started across her face.

Not one to be left out, "Lucas play with Lexi and Darwin?" The dolphin asked as he sent a spray of water towards the teenagers.

"Hey! Cut that out fish-face," Lucas admonished the porpoise lightly.

"Darwin play. Darwin play with Lucas and Lexi," came the crackled response from the vocorder.

Thinking there was something wrong with the vocorder's programming, Lucas, began punching keys as he corrected the dolphin. "Her name is Alexia," pronouncing the name very slowly, "not Lexi."

"Lexi," insisted Darwin. Temporarily diverted by the malfunction, Lucas, failed to notice as Alexia inched away.

"I don't understand what's wrong with this," Lucas muttered as he attempted to fix the glitch.

"Lexi is Lexi. Alexia not Lexi," the dolphin suddenly announced.

Lucas sighed. At least the database wasn't corrupted, though it took a few more seconds before Darwin's words sank in. "What do you mean Alexia not Lexi? Her name is Alexia."

"Alexia hard, like shell, so not get through. Lexi hide in Alexia." Darwin sent another blast of water at Lucas before he turned and swam off.

"Look, Alexia, I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into him," Lucas spoke softly as he turned to where she'd been, only to find her gone.

On to part 7


	7. part 7

The Winning Gambit part 7

By Gryffyn copyright 2000

Disclaimer: I don't own SeaQuest or it's characters, they belong to Amblin Ent. I'm not making any money off of this. Alexia, Bruce and company are my creations.

***

The next time Lucas had a chance to talk with Alexia, it was quite by accident. He'd been having trouble sleeping again so he threw on his robe, deciding to go for a walk. As before he found her by the moon-pool, this time however, Darwin was out feeding. Afraid to disturb Alexia, Lucas had fleeting thoughts that he'd soon be labeled a stalker if he remained in the wings. 

She seemed so deep in thought as she stared into the rippling water, so he was naturally startled when a flat, somber tone rang out, "I know you're there Lucas, so you might as well come closer." Alexia's eyes had never left the water and Lucas was sure he hadn't made a sound, so how did she know it was him? Instead of dwelling on it for too long he just came out and asked.

"Hi, um how'd you know it was me?" Lucas tried to keep his tone light as he moved slowly, cautiously towards the similarly clad figure. He was more than half-afraid that Alexia would bolt, despite what she said, if he got too close.

"I'm not going anywhere and I don't bite!" Alexia turned her head slightly towards the advancing teen. She noticed his hesitancy, not that she could blame him after all she did have a tendency to pull a disappearing act. Lucas' eyes widened, it was as if she was reading his mind. Still, he continued his forward movement, just stopping out of reach.

"It's not really mind reading," she started, "its in your body language. Anyone with the slightest observation skills could pick it up." Lucas noted that Alexia's tone lacked its usual inflection, almost as if it were void somehow. "A gift of empathy helps too, that's kinda how I knew it was you."

"Oh, what's it like? To have a psi talent I mean. The only people I know with any kind of ability is Dr. Smith and Tony, but his seemed to be a one time thing if you know what I mean?" Lucas' interest went up a notch.

"You mean that incident with Clay Marshall? Don't look so surprised, you'd be amazed at the information I come across." She retorted when astonishment has washed over the boy's face.

"Yeah, right. So how did you 'come across' the information about me?" Lucas' eyes narrowed and his voice began to grow chilly, "it took a lot of effort to bury my past."

"Oh, that! That was easy actually. You see I've been keeping an eye on you for some time…" Alexia stopped abruptly as she realized she'd said too much.

"What do you mean 'keeping an eye' on me?" he became incensed

"Are you going to keep parroting me? 'Cause if that's the case I've got better things to do." Alexias own temper began to flare as she made a move to leave.

"Oh, no you don't," Lucas growled reaching for her. "I think I deserve an explanation."

"Alright, lay off," she stated pulling out of reach before explaining further. "I've seen vids, articles etc. I've found your work to be quite fascinating, especially the stuff with the vocorder." Lucas visibly relaxed a little, while still technically classified he wasn't overly surprised that she knew about the vocorder. Lots of people did, hell, she'd even used it.

"So what has you wandering the halls tonight anyway?" She asked suddenly, throwing Lucas off balance enough to answer her.

"Weird dreams I guess," started the young man irritably. "I haven't slept much lately."

"I know. Hey calm down," Alexia waved her hands as Lucas glared at her. "Darwin told me. It seems we usually just miss each other during our walks." She actually laughed a little then. "Very insightful creature, your friend."

"Yeah, he can be insightful at times, but mostly Darwin just likes to get us humans going." Lucas chuckled, aware of the shift in topic. By now he'd seated himself beside Alexia, and the two teens enjoyed the companionable silence for a few moments.

"Alexia?" Lucas called softly, "may I ask you something? It's kind of personal though." He started to fidget a little.

The girl gave a shrug of her shoulders as she responded, "yeah, you can ask I guess. Doesn't mean I'll give you an answer though." A hint of mischief became evident in her soft tones.

"Um, back at the hotel, in Pearl," Alexia's face immediately darkened. "Did your dad…um, well that bruise…man this is hard" Lucas groaned. "Okay here goes nothing, did your dad hit you?"

Stillness reigned once again in the moon-pool. The only sound was that of the moving water. Some time had passed before Lucas' eyes widened upon hearing a muted "yeah."

"He do that a lot?" his voice became unsteady, not entirely sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Often enough" was the flat reply as Alexia squirmed. She didn't really want to talk about it, but Darwin had suggested that she confide in this stranger. "Why do you want to know?" Suspicion laced through her words.

"I want to help you" Lucas whispered.

"Huh?"

"I want to help you," he repeated a little stronger.

"No one can help me, so don't waste your time," Alexia snapped and made another move to leave. This time Lucas was prepared and moved to intercept her.

"You said that before, what do you mean?" The confused teen searched her eyes, looking for a spark of light in their darkness and finding none.

"It means I have no rights according to the law. I have no ground to stand on. If I say or do anything to get away from him my world will come crashing down. It's not the best life, but I can at least have the illusion of normalcy." Anger poured through her words, and near to tears she began to tremble.

"Everyone has rights, surely there's something…" Lucas started, but was interrupted before he could finish.

"You don't get it do you? Experiments don't have rights," she screeched, "not even if they've served their purpose."

"Help me understand," he pleaded softly, trying to soothe the anxious girl.

"I wasn't born normal, okay? I was created. Essentially I'm a G.E.L.F., a creature made for part of a 'study'." Alexia replied sarcastically. "I'm property, don't you get it?"

"But G.E.L.F.s have rights. I don't see where you'd be any different, even if you are a G.E.L.F." Something about the way the conversation had turned twisted Lucas' stomach. She didn't look like any G.E.L.F. he'd ever encountered before.

"Yes, but those G.E.L.F.s were created under military sanction over twenty one years ago. In case you haven't clued in, I'm only seventeen! There was no military or government involved in my construction, only scientists who were playing God. I was breed for only one reason, my intelligence. The psi ability was an unexpected variable." With that Alexia curled in on herself and began to sob.

Lucas wanted very much to comfort her, but the truth be told, he didn't know how. Always others had comforted him. Finally he moved behind Alexia and wrapped his arms around her shaking body. She'd tensed at first, unaccustomed to such kindness, but slowly it eased as her mind accepted that Lucas wasn't trying to hurt her.

"A bet," she cried ever so quietly. "All because of a bet."

"What do you mean 'all because of a bet'?" Lucas verbally prodded Alexia gently. He'd been attempting to come to terms with what he'd already heard, but this threw him for a loop. Lucas had an overwhelming urge to try to protect her, but from what he couldn't explain.

"A bet among good friends who were out to prove that genetics and intelligence over-ruled the environment in which a child is raised." The tears coursed down Alexia's cheeks as she attempted to hide her face from Lucas. Both teens had been so preoccupied that neither has heard the pressure doors open admitting Darwin to the moon-pool.

"Lexi sad? Lexi tell Lucas about L.A.B.? The dolphin inquired innocently.

This was too much for the young woman, who'd been thrown into full-blown hysterics by this point. Striking out at Lucas she broke free of his embrace and fled.

Lucas was shocked, to say the least, by her reaction. He'd thought she was starting to open up a bit. Why had Darwin's words upset her so? Moments later he turned from where he'd been staring after Alexia to Darwin.

"Lucas play?" echoed throughout the room

"Not right now pal, okay?" Lucas just shook his head, the riddles just kept coming.

"Lucas sad?" ask Darwin.

"No, I'm not sad, not really anyway. I'm confused and worried about Alexia." He sighed as he reached to rub the dolphin's melon.

"Lexi not L.A.B. Lexi…" the vocorder squealed as it failed to find the words for what Darwin was trying to tell his friend.

"Hey, hey Darwin settle down a little, the vocorder can't translate that fast." Lucas was beginning to become alarmed. A spray of water cut him off "I know that Alexia's more than an experiment…"

"Not understand L.A.B. Lexi knows. Lexi tell Lucas, and with that Darwin swam off.

'We really need to teach him some manners.' Lucas thought as he left in the direction of his quarters to get changed and see if he could salvage what was left of the night.

To be continued…


	8. part 8

The Winning Gambit part 8

By Gryffyn copyright 2000

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of this. Alexia, Bruce and company are my creations, as to the rest, yeah they're owned but I promise to clean up after I've finished playing with them.

***

For what seemed to be the thousandth time Lucas rolled over on his bunk, all the attempts he'd made to fall asleep had failed miserably. Heck he'd even found an old children's music track years ago, that had worked every other time, well it seemed until now. 

Thank goodness for something called Sesame Street, but if anyone asked he'd deny it hey teens do have appearances to maintain you know. He always kept the copy on him and the original in a personal storage unit in New Cape Quest. Which had turned out to be a good thing when the first SeaQuest was destroyed. There were a few panicky moments when the track couldn't be located after Lucas had moved into Bridger's beach house. Having been mislabeled on purpose, the track had been accidentally mixed up with Nathan's music.

It just didn't seem possible that Alexia was a G.E.L.F., not that it would matter to him anyway. She was a living human being an had the same rights as everyone, didn't she? 'Damn!' Lucas cursed silently his fist slamming into the pillow. 

He was at a loss to where to try next. He'd spent hours scouring the nex trying to find one piece of evidence that would help prove what Alexia said is true. So far nothing, but then did he really expect to find something? 'If these people are smart enough to play these types of games, then their obviously smart enough to cover their tracks well.' That in itself wasn't a problem. Lucas needed to look into some confidential files, in a not so legal way, and he'd promised his Dad he wouldn't without coming to him first.

So here he is now pacing the floor of his small cabin trying to figure out which way to turn. On one hand Lucas has a delicate relationship with a friend he really wants to get out of harms way, and on the other he needs to risk that friendship by telling his father about things Lucas himself is not sure he believes.

In a sigh of frustration Lucas rips the earphones of his player off, tossing them onto the bunk. He grabs for the blue plaid house robe Nathan gave him and dashed out of his room. The room's door had been left open, the teen never realized that his player was left on and that anyone bothering to pause at that moment would have been treated to "C is for cookie…" 


	9. part 9

TWG Part 9

By Gryffyn copyright 2001

Disclaimer: See part 1

Part 9

Tap, tap, tap Lucas softly knocked on the door to his father's cabin. "Dad?"

"Snort…sniff…huh? Lucas is that you?" The startled captain attempted to shield his eyes against the light that flooded in from the hallway. He was already up and moving about, a habit from his years in the service. Had things been less serious Lucas may have been tempted to snicker or even comment to Nathan on the older man's attempts to locate his robe.

"Yeah Dad, its me," the gangly teen said hesitantly. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, it was hardly an emergency, was it?

"Lucas are you alright? Was it a nightmare?" Nathan pulled his son into the room and closed the door, all the while checking his son for the telltale signs of the ghosts that haunted in the night.

""No, no nightmare tonight." Seeing the love and concern on Nathan's face Lucas suddenly started to feel guilty for waking the captain. His new problem was how to get out of this.

"Are you hurt? Did you call Kristen?" 

"No, uh just forget it, I'll wait 'til later," the teen started backing towards the door.

Nathan was having trouble reading Lucas' body language, was the teen afraid? With an inward sigh the tired captain just decided to cut to the chase. "Forget it? Nice try kiddo, but when I'm woken up at," he checks his watch, "03:42 it's not that easy to forget about it and go back to sleep."

"Sorry," Lucas mumbles, "I won't do it again." He shifts from foot to foot. Uneasiness emanates from his every pore, as the youth seems to be waiting for something.

Suddenly the fog of sleep lifts from the captains brain as he realizes that Lucas seems to be expecting some sort of reprimand and/or punishment for disturbing his father. Nathan almost groaned out loud as this came to light. He inwardly cursed Lawrence Wolenczak for everything he'd put the boy through. 

"Lucas, its alright. If you need to talk don't ever apologize for it. Obviously if it's bothering you enough to keep you awake then its important to you. I want to help, but I can't if you keep pulling back." Nathan's tone was gentle as he held his son's face, ensuring eye contact was made.  


"Well its just, I…uh…" The words didn't want to come, Lucas began to hyperventilate with his frustration. 

The older man gently placed his arm across Lucas' shoulder, the movement gradual as to keep from upsetting the youth any further, then he steered the, towards his bunk. "Sit down for a moment and take it easy kiddo, just let the words flow out." The teen just looked incredulously at his father before finally succumbing to the wisdom of the advice.

It took nearly half an hour for Lucas to relate to Nathan all that Alexia had told him over their late night encounters and his own searches. Then it took another half-hour of questioning by Bridger to go over it all, ensuring that nothing had been missed. 

The captain was wary of Lucas' idea of hacking into some possibly sensitive material. It wasn't that he doubted the teen's ability, he was concerned about the possibility of drawing the attention of the UEO's notorious Section 7. The crew of the SeaQuest had had dealings with them in the past and they weren't very pleasant. On a couple of those occasions it had been Lucas' tactics that had been under scrutiny, and while he'd never been found guilty of anything, Nathan doubted that Lucas would exit this experience unscathed. 

By now Nathan had worn a rut in the floor with all his pacing. He wished that he could get close enough to Alexia to talk, but all his efforts thus far had still been thwarted. Unfortunately with what little information he had, Nathan couldn't condone Lucas' plan. When the youth started to protest, the captain had to forbid the action with threats to Lucas' use of his computer and the nex. 

"Look Lucas, its not that I don't want to help Alexia, I do. Its just too great a risk right now, if we had more information, maybe. And no offense kiddo, I'd like to speak to her myself before this goes any further." He raised an eyebrow, quelling the interruption Lucas had been about to make. "It's not that I don't trust you, you should know better by now, I just want to be sure this is what's best for her, what she wants."

"How can being a prisoner be what's best for her?" His son asked indignantly. 

"I didn't say it was," the older man admonished. "However, she may be, just may be, right about some of the legal ramifications of this. I'd have to make a few discreet inquiries to be sure." Nathan sighed, somehow he got the feeling it was going to be a long day.

Checking his watch again he turns to Lucas, "Look I have to get up in an hour so there's no point in my going back to sleep. Don't you dare apologize again Lucas," Nathan cut the youth off. "There's no reason you can't go get another couple ours of shut eye though. I'll leave a message for Kristen telling her you'll be late this morning."

"Dad, don't bother I'm too wired to sleep anyway. Let's go get some coffee from the mess."

"You're on." Nathan grabbed a clean uniform making his way to the private head that was off his cabin. Calling through the closed door "Its no wonder you can't sleep kiddo, with all that caffeine you drink." Emerging a scant moment later Bridger found his son asleep sitting on his bunk. Gently he guided Lucas into lying down and proceeded to tuck the covers around him. Giving the boy's hair a little ruffle he whispered "sleep well kiddo" before leaving to start his morning.

Tbc

Please review, I'd love to hear your comments.


	10. part 10

TWG Part 10

By Gryffyn copyright 2001

Disclaimer: See part 1

***

It was an extremely groggy Lucas that eventually made it back to his own empty quarters. He'd awoken in his dad's bunk barely aware of how he'd gotten there. All he knew was that he was late. Kristen was likely to chew his ear off for this one, it wasn't as if he could use a nightmare as an excuse this time. The teen felt like he'd been relieved of a part of the burden this secret he carried just by talking to his father. Giving himself a mental pat on the back he started to get dressed, Lucas couldn't wait to tell Alexia the great news. In fact he'd just finished putting his jeans on when reality came up and smacked him in the face. Alexia! 

"Oh God," he groaned as he collapsed on Tony's bunk. Lucas had forgotten to tell his dad that Alexia didn't have a clue about what Lucas had planned. Better still Alexia had wanted him to keep all this secret, "and I go and blab to dad." 

Lucas contacted Nathan on the bridge and asked if he'd had a chance to speak with Alexia yet. Upon hearing that his dad hadn't yet, Lucas quietly released the breath he'd not even been aware he'd been holding. There was still time to talk to her and get her comfortable with the idea of meeting with Nathan. Not that Lucas blamed her for being wary, he would bet too in her shoes, and actually he was not two years before. Hurriedly the boy finishes changing and rushes out of the cabin. Things were going to work out okay he just knew it.

***************************

"You did WHAT?" Alexia screeched at him. 

'Okay, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.' Lucas mused to himself. It was obvious that she wasn't ready to meet Nathan, maybe with a little time. Trying to soothe her Lucas responded with "it's okay, my dad, he understands about these things really."

"I can't believe you told him that! I told you those things in confidence, how could you?" Her stomach twisted and turned as this new revelation and its implications dawned on her. 'No, not now, I was so close' was the despairing thought that plagued her mind. Alexia clutched her arms around her middle and unconsciously began to rock back and forth. She wished that she had the courage to face her demons, but it seemed that every time her defenses started to rebuild, they were knocked down again. 'I should have known better than to trust him,' she silently admonished herself, 'but I have to make this work, I have to. It's the only way.'

Alexia suddenly became aware of the crowd of curious onlookers that had gathered when through the air a voice rang out. "Just what in the world is going on here?' Was the demand that came from the formidable Dr. Kristen Westphalen. "Oh, good morning Lucas, I'm glad to see you made it this morning," she spoke, slightly admonishing the lanky youth. The turning to Alexia she spoke, "Dr. Grantvin…Alexia? Are you alright?" Kristen's eyes darted from one teen to another, trying to analyze the situation. With Alexia the one in obvious distress Kristen decided to start with her first. 

"I'm fine Dr. Westphalen," Alexia lied, trying awkwardly to pull herself together. Being under the gaze of all these people made her uncomfortable.

Realizing that she wasn't likely to get the girl to open up amongst everyone, she turned to the mob announcing "come on back to work, you lot. We may not be soldiers but we do have a schedule to keep." One if Alexia's scientists waited for a nod of confirmation from her colleague before finally exiting the room. Kristen reached towards Alexia in an effort to guide the pale teen to her office for a chat, only to be shock by Alexia's extreme retreat 

"Alexia?" However the question went unanswered. By now the teen had retreated so far into her mind that her eyes seemed to glaze over. All that seemed to make sense to the trembling girl was the replaying scene in her mind. A hand reaching for her, it looked like it was in comfort, but hands that hurt over and over again quickly replaced it. It was the same everywhere, no chance to escape. When the doctor again tried to approach the girl, a strangled cry escape from Alexia's lips right before she raced out the lab's back door and down the hall.

Lucas, who'd been statue still during this, suddenly became animated and launched himself towards the hatch only to be called to a halt by Kristen. "I need to understand what just happened here. What can you tell me?"

"I can't tell you anything doc, I've already said too much," was Lucas' sad response. Then just before he headed out the same door as Alexia, Kristen heard him softly murmur to the empty corridor. "Its my fault, you weren't ready yet and I pushed. I'll try and fix it, I swear."

Letting out one of her infamous sighs, Kristen dug her hands into the pocket of her lab coat and set off to find Nathan. Hopefully he might be able to tell her what was going on with the teenagers that led up to this morning, besides it would be better if he heard about this incident in person. Just as she passes the moonpool, Darwin lifts his head spraying water all over anyone close enough. 

"Now don't you start!" The now drenched doctor wagged a finger at the dolphin. She turned around, heading for her quarters instead, needing to change her clothes before traipsing across the ship. Kristen scowled at the technicians that smirked in her direction, she wasn't sure things could get much worse. 

***************************************

Worse came in the form of SeaQuest being used as target practice for each side of a cival war, who incidentally was accused by both sides of providing weapons to the other. As Kristen's Medbay filled the situation between Lucas and Alexia had to be put on hold for a couple of hours. Fortunately none of the crew had been seriously injured. 

Eventually she made her way to Nathan's ready room. As soon as Kristen informed him of the morning's events down on Sea Deck, Nathan asked members of the senior staff to locate the teens. Several minutes later Commander Ford reported that neither Lucas nor Alexia had been seen for some time, and currently weren't answering their PALs. Nathan ordered a security sweep of the ship, hoping that either of them could be found.

Almost an hour later it was reported that music had been reported blaring from Lucas' room, but as of yet there had been no sign of Dr. Grantvin. It puzzled Nathan how Alexia had managed to elude his crew. Another hour passed and still nothing, Kristen and Nathan passed the time attempting to concentrate on a game of chess. Twenty minutes later the captain's PAL went off. 

"Captain, Ensign McKormic here, we've found her." A crisp voice filled them in.

"Good work Ensign, where was she?" Kristen watch Nathan with wide eyes.

"That's just it sir, we have no idea," puzzlement laced the disembodied voice.

"What do you mean you don't know? Where did you find her?" The strain was starting to take its toll on the man.

"I found her asleep in her quarters sir." There was a small pause before the man continued, "I swear sir I checked her room myself not twenty minutes ago and it was empty."

The captain rubbed his face and sighed deeply before responding. "Its okay Ensign, I'm sure you did a fine job. Post a guard on her door I want her escorted to the wardroom when she awakes. Bridger out."

"Aye Sir"

Fatigued, the doctor and captain bid each other good night. It wasn't until Kristen reached the door to her quarters that she realized that Nathan had managed to avoid answering her questions about Alexia. There's always tomorrow she told herself.

************************************

The next morning when Alexia opened the door to her room she wasn't surprised to see a crewman guarding her door. She'd been expecting it actually. She knew the trouble she'd caused the previous day, the fact that she hadn't been taken to the brig when they'd immediately found her was a little surprising. Though that wasn't half the shock that she wasn't current being escorted to the brig, but to the wardroom.

The room was empty when they arrived. The crewman held the door open for her to enter and firmly closed it once she was inside. To her dismay there was only the one door, so she wandered around the table. At least she could keep that between her and her predator. 

As if on cue the door opened and Captain Nathan Hale Bridger stalked into the room, he immediately noticed her positioning and stopped an equal distance on his side of the table. When the door had closed Alexia steeled her self and placing a piece of paper on the table and back away as far as she could. Nathan looked a little surprised, but only moved forward long enough to get the paper and return to his originating point never breaking eye contact with the girl.

"Captain," Alexia said formally. "I will be catching the supply shuttle when it arrives in two days time, that is a copy of the letter I've already sent to the UEO. I'm resigning from the project."


End file.
